


Ворота в Ад переливаются надписью «Amusement Park»

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно говоря, раньше Дерек думал, что ворота в Ад выглядят несколько иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ворота в Ад переливаются надписью «Amusement Park»

Честно говоря, раньше Дерек думал, что ворота в Ад выглядят несколько иначе. Возможно, они ржавые, старые, от них веет смертью и слышно эхо от криков грешников. Его же ворота в Ад выглядели до неприличия жизнерадостно, переливаясь яркими лампочками над кассой и забивая острый нюх приторно-сладким запахом сахарной ваты. И лишь крики детей могли с натяжкой сойти за крики грешников. 

— В общем, держись меня и не пропадешь, — уверенно заявил Стайлз, появляясь по правую руку Хейла, и ловко подкатал рукава, высматривая глазами тир или “цепочку”. Все зависело от того, куда первыми пойдут Джексон и Лидия: хоть Уиттмор и был козлом, но проигрывать ему было обидно, а вот похохотать с его удрученной морды в ярко-синем детском кресле, пролетающей каждые секунд пятнадцать над головой — весьма забавно и увлекательно. 

— А пропадешь — не пожалеешь, — “выросла” с левой стороны Кора и игриво подмигнула брату, который еле удержал обреченный стон. 

Впрочем, эти двое не стали надолго задерживаться рядом с Хейлом, и быстро вцепившись в рукава своих почти идентичных рубашек, с хохотом затерялись в толпе. И Дерек уже начал думать, что все будет не так плохо: щенята повеселятся, а он постоит около какого-нибудь наименее опасного аттракциона, с которого точно не сможет свалиться вопящий Стилински или его чокнутая сестрица. Однако, мечты на то и мечты, чтобы оставаться недосягаемыми и по-прежнему невероятно желанными. 

— Что ты на него смотришь? Он тебе не отец, он тебя красивее не сделает! — раздалось агрессивное рычание Эрики, которая не стала пренебрегать собственным стилем и даже в парк аттракционов пришла в короткой юбке и белой майке, из-под которой отлично просвечивался ее темный бюстгальтер. 

Дерек повернулся на девяносто градусов и узрел, как какая-то девица с ярко накрашенными глазами отшатнулась от парочки Лейхи-Рейес и быстро убежала, увязая каблуками в земле. Айзек хлопал ресницами и переводил осоловелый взгляд со своей девушки на маячившую спину убегающей, и Хейл просто не мог не сдержать усмешки. Но Эрика тут же сладко улыбнулась и чмокнула Лейхи в щеку, оставляя яркий красный след от помады, который чрезвычайно напоминал Дереку кровавое клеймо. Но Айзек растянул губы в дурацкой улыбке и позволил увлечь себя к автоматам со сладкой водой. 

— О Боже, такое чувство, что не только стая оборотней сюда пришла за компанию, а и МакДональс устроил тимбилдинг, — высокий, звонкий голосок Мартин заставил Хейла уже привычно вздрогнуть. 

Лидия, узнав об оборотнях, бывала на каждой тренировке, и Дерек отчего-то думал, что если бы не повышенная волосатость, то Мартин сама бы обратилась и живо столкнула его с, так называемого, волчьего престола. Но, к счастью, ко всеобщему счастью, Лидия не готова была тратить столько денег, времени и нервов на депиляцию, поэтому лишь осуждающе смотрела на Дерека, когда тот, в очередной раз, впечатывал Джексона в сосну. И неизменная пилочка в ее руках выглядела отнюдь не безобидно. 

— Нет, ты посмотри на эту чудо-пару: он в желтом пиджаке, а она — в разных туфлях и очках, как у Ваннилы Айс. Э-эй, девяностые — это туда! — Джексон крепко держал Лидию за талию, уверенно лавируя между людьми, внешность которых в корне не устраивала Мартин. 

Лидия же продолжала возмущаться, и Дерек уже понадеялся, что они его не заметят и пройдут мимо, а в идеале, никогда не вернутся, но мы все помним про поговорку про мечты, верно? 

— Дерек! — громкий окрик Мартин заставил Хейла задуматься о том, что его имя раньше казалось ему не таким уж и противным, в отличие от сегодняшнего дня. 

— Да, — односложно ответил Дерек, подавив желание, откреститься от своей личности и уехать куда-нибудь в Мексику. Туда, где есть текила, и нет щенков и Мартин. Да, черт с ней, с текилой. Да, и щенки не так важны. Туда, где нет телефонов и голосок Мартин не достанет до его барабанных перепонок. 

— Дерек, ты обязан участвовать, а не стоять на пороге, ты меня услышал? — с места в карьер начала Лидия, абсолютно не заботясь о банальных приветствиях или стандартных вежливостях, вроде “как дела?” или “а не хочешь уйти?”. 

И Хейл думал, что к Уиттмору он больше никогда не испытает более сильного порыва чувств, чем сейчас, когда тот быстро что-то прошептал Мартин и так же быстро утащил куда-то к кассе. 

— Слава Богу, — выдохнул Дерек и только обвел взглядом парк, пытаясь найти себе место на ближайшие часа три, как наткнулся на Скотта и Эллисон, которые, держась за руки и опустив головы вниз, шли к выходу из парка. 

И Хейлу было бы наплевать на то, куда намылилась эта парочка, но чувство вредности из-за того, что он будет страдать среди этой какофонии звуков и запахов, а МакКол — нет, взяло вверх, и Дерек живо перехватил Эллисон за предплечье: 

— Вы же только пришли! 

— Ну, мы... — начал Скотт, предательски краснее, но его перебил охраник за его спиной, которого Хейл сначала и не заметил: 

— Эти двое занимались тем, чем не стоило бы, на вращающихся ракушках! — праведно возмутился он, но тут же по-ребячески хихикнул: — И как вас только не стошнило. Скорость под двести вращений в минуту. 

Эллисон расцвела бордовым цветом, потрясающе краснея от кончика носа к кончикам ушей. Дерек отдернул от нее руку, наконец, подмечая и растрепанные волосы Арджент, и размазанную по щекам МакКола помаду. 

— Надо сказать Крису и Мелиссе, чтобы они не так сильно вас ограничивали. У нас уже места в Бикон-Хиллз заканчиваются, куда вас пускают. Скоро будем в другой штат развлекаться ездить! — фыркнул Дерек и отошел на пару шагов, давая охраннику вывести парочку за территорию. 

— Будет чудесный вечер, — протянул кто-то голосом Питера из-за плеча, и Дерек едва сдержал порыв засадить ему локтем в солнечное сплетение. Вместо этого, Хейл обернулся и собирался сказать что-то нелицеприятное, но вид дяди оставил Дерека с открытым ртом и невысказанными ругательствами. 

— Что-то не так? — заволновался Питер, и Дерек судорожно закашлялся, понимая, что вечер со щенками — не так уж и плохо, но вот родной дядя в милом фартучке с эмблемой парка аттракционов и чайной чашкой в другой руке выводил сие действо на новый уровень. — Им требовались работники на карусель “Чайные чашки”, и знаешь, в этих чашках отлично проносится бренди! 

Ворота в Ад все ещё переливаются огоньками, а крик Стилински прокатит за крик грешника.


End file.
